


Helping A Brother Out

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has some problems with anal beads, and Sam finds out, before deciding to help get them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping A Brother Out

Dean gasped and whined as lube-slick fingers pushed the second to last bead in his hole. He felt so full already, stuffed with almost the length of the beads, but slowly he worked the last bead in, feeling it pop inside, clacking with the other beads.

"Fuck...oh fuck...." Dean groaned, a hand wrapping around his cock, giving a few pumps to the aching member.

He reached between his legs, shifting as he did so, and Dean groaned, feeling the movement of the beads, rubbing against his prostate, and sending electric jolts to his cock, pre-come dribbling from the head.

Dean grabbed the end of the beads, and started to tug,

when the string ended up breaking.

Dean collapsed back down on his bed, and gasped slightly, trying to figure out what to do now.

_

Sam hadn't seen Dean, since Dean disappeared into his room, and Sam started growing concerned.

He walked to Dean's door, and knocked on it.

"Dean? Everything OK in there?" Sam asked.

"Sammy!  _Fuck_ , don't...don't come in."

Dean's voice sounded distressed and that worried Sam.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

Sam started to turn the door knob, and Dena shouted again, but Sam walked in, seeing his brother splayed out on his bed, cock still hard, and he could see the shine of blue beads inside of Dean.

"Whoa!" Sam said, blocking Dean's cock from his view. "What the fuck?"

"What the fuck? I told you not to come in here!" Dean said. He moved, and a high whine slipped from the back of his throat.

"What happened?" Sam asked, forcing himself to look at Dean's face.

"End snapped off." Dean said, flushing. "I-I can't get 'em out."

Sam gulped, and took a shuddering breath, before he lowered his hand and started to walk over.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"Helping get them out. You obviously not in a position to, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me calling Cas to magically get them out.

"No. Fucking. Way. Is that happening." Dean said.

"Then I have to help." Sam said, starting to crawl up on the bed.

Dean whined at the shift in weight, glaring at Sam.

"Fuck....Sam, be careful, I can fucking feel every movement."

"Sorry." Sam said. "At least cover your dick with something." Sam sighed. Dean grabbed a pillow and covered himself, whining slightly as Sam looked between his legs at his hole. "Hand me the lube." Sam said, holding out his hand.

"This is so wrong." Dean groaned, grabbing it, and handing it off to Sam.

"No other choice really." Sam said, pouring some lube in his hand and slicking his fingers up.

He reached out, and started to rub around Dean's hole, getting the area slicked and Dean whined.

“Just…breathe.” Sam said.

“Kinda hard to when your brother is the one pulling out the beads inside of you.” Dean said, before he gasped, feeling Sam’s fingers slicking the immediate area inside of his ass. Sam grabbed the lube bottle and dribbled some against Dean’s hole, making the older Winchester groan, and Sam had to ignore the feeling in his own cock.

As weird as this was, Sam was starting to grow aroused by it, having his brother spread out in front of him, at his mercy like this.

Sam started working his fingers inside Dean, and Dean whimpered, eyes starting to glaze over, as he watched Sam work.

“Sammy…” Dean moaned softly.

“Right here Dean.” Sam said soothingly. “Here to help.”

Sam started to try to get a grip on one of the beads. When he thought he had it, he started to pull, only to have the bead slip out of his grip.

“ _Sammy_.” Dean whined. “Sammy….”

“I have ya, Dean.” Sam said, grabbing the bead again.

This time he managed to pull it out and Dean cried out, arching into the pillow. He moaned and keened, now too far lost in the bliss of finally getting the beads pulled out.

Sam looked down at himself, seeing the tent in his pants, knowing that he was probably not going to last much longer if Dean kept moaning like he was.

“Fuck…Sammy. Fuck, fuck, fuck….” Dean moaned, softly humming the pillow, eyes shut, as he panted and moaned.

Sam gripped the loose bead and started to pull, and Dean moaned for Sam as each bead started to pop out of his ass.

With a tug the last few beads popped out, and Dean screamed Sam’s name, arching into the pillow and Sam knew that Dean had come. Feeling the sticky wetness in his own pants, Sam knew he came too.

“Relax, Dean. Lie down, and relax.” Sam said, forcing Dean to lie down, as he started to give a soft massage to Dean’s muscles. “Relax.”

“S’mmy…” Dean grunted softly. Dean looked more relax but more focused, and his eyes locked with Sam’s as he took deep breaths. “Fuck….”

“Yeah…” Sam nodded.

“That was more arousing that it should have been, especially with you.” Dean grunted.

“It was.” Sam said.

“I’m gonna have to think this over.” Dean said.

“Same here. For right now…you just rest.” Sam said.

“That’s easy to do.” Dean murmured, eyes shutting.

Dean fell asleep, and Sam slipped the come-covered pillow away, before moving to his room, and getting a change of clothing.

Sam cleaned off as much come as he could before putting the items in the washing machine and just starting to run them.

He thought about everything that just transpired, and he froze when he realized that he wouldn’t mind doing that with Dean again. He’d love it.

Sam wondered if Dean was going to feel the same way.


End file.
